Queen Belle's Sadness
by iceprincess12345
Summary: So this is a little before Ben became King. Queen Belle got some sad news I really stink at summaries anyway Non of the characters belong to me they all belong to Disney and the wonderful directors
1. The News

The News

One Day in Auradon At King Beast and Queen Belle's Castle, Queen Belle was in The Library reading a book and Queen Belle's son came in the Library. As soon as Ben saw his mother he sat down on the couch next to her.

" Hey mom here is a letter for you it looks like it is from the Village you grew up in" Ben said as he handed Queen Belle the letter."

Queen Bell took the letter from her son and opened the letter and she started to read the letter Queen Belle's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"What is wrong mom?" Ben asked as he tapped Queen Belle on her shoulder

Queen Belle folded up the letter and put it down on the table next to the couch and she looked at her son and she sighed.

"My um father just died this morning Ben" Queen Belle said as she started to cry

Ben pulled his mother into a hug at that time Mrs. Potts came in the Library with a try that had a teapot and a tea cup on she saw Ben and Queen Belle sitting on the couch.

"Um Belle here is your tea are you ok?" Mrs. Potts asked as she grabbed tissues and gave them to Queen Belle.

Queen Belle took the box of tissues and dabbed at her eyes Queen Belle then looked at Mrs. Potts and just shook her head.

"No Mrs. Potts I'm not ok and thank you for the tissues" Queen Belle said as she sighed and gave Ben another hug.

Mrs. Potts looked at Ben with a confused look on her face Ben rubbed his mother's back to try to calm her down a little bit

"I have got a letter from my old Village and it said my father has died this morning" Queen Belle said as she cried once more.

Mrs. Potts gave Queen Belle a hug and then she gave Queen Belle a warm smile"Belle

"I am so sorry for your loss it is a bad time for the king to be out of the kingdom today. Everything is going to be ok Belle. And the whole castle staff will make sure of it." Mrs. Potts said as she left the Library.

"Ok Mom I have to get to class I love you" Ben said as he gave Queen Belle a kiss

Ben got off the couch and took a look at his mother and then he smiled at her

"I love you too Ben" Queen Belle said as she looked at her son and she smiled slightly, but then her smile faded.

Ben left the Library at Auradon Prep in the hallways Ben saw Mal, Eveie, Jay, and Carlos all talking at Mal's locker


	2. Talking

Talking

"Hey Ben watt's up?" Jay asked as he smiled

"Um Nothing much look I have to go to class Bye guys" Ben said as he left

After Ben left Mal turned to her friends and looked at them and she smiled at her friends

"Lets bounce or hold that thought for a second" Mal said as she looked down at her cell phone and she was reading her schedule for class.

"Evie looked at Mal waiting for her to give a response but nothing yet then the school bell rang the VK's were late for class by accident.

"Mal we are late for class the bell rang can we please go to class like right now because I would actually like to not get a detention today." Jay said as he looked at Mal and sighed

Mal continued to look at her phone and she then looked back up at her friends then she smiled at them and sighed.

"Did the bell ring yet I was looking at my phone so I couldn't hear at all." Mal said as she smiled again at her friends.

"Yes it did so can we go now" Carlos asked as he looked at Mal

The VK's went to Class back at the castle Queen Belle was in the rose garden walking around just thinking Lumiere and Cogsworth came out and they both saw Queen Belle in the garden.

"Belle there you are how are you doing?" Cogsworth asked as he looked at Queen Belle and then he smiled at her.

Queen Belle sat down on a bench that was just sitting in the garden and then she sighed

"I'm ok but then I am not ok Cogsworth, but thank you for asking" Queen Belle said as she sighed and then looked around the garden

"Mrs. Potts told us what is wrong and we want to try and cheer you up mademoiselle" Lumiere said as he smiled.

"Lumiere, you can just call me Belle you know that right?" Queen Belle asked as she smiled a little bit and then sighed.

Queen Belle sighed Lumire and Cogsworth looked at each other then they both sighed at the same time then they looked back at Queen Belle.

"Um guys not to be mean but um do you guys think that" Queen Belle was about to finish her sentence but was cut off.

"If we could leave you alone for a little." Cogsworth said as he sighed

"Yes please again not to be mean because you guys know I can't do mean at all." Queen Belle said as she looked at them.

"Of course mademoiselle again sorry for you loss" Lumiere said as he smiled

Lumiere and Cogsworth left the garden Queen Belle was left alone once again a few minutes later King Beast aka Adam came out to the Rose Garden he saw Queen Belle sitting on the bench in the garden.

"Lumiere and Cogsworth I told you that I would like to be alone for a little bit please" Queen Belle said as she cried.

Adam. walked over to his wife and he sat down next to her

"Oh Belle I am so sorry for what happened to your father I wish I was here earlier I know how much you loved him," Adam said as he looked at his wife

Queen Belle stopped crying and she looked at her husband and then she gave him a hug Adam hugged his wife back.

"Look I know you said that you wanted to be alone for a little bit but you are not going to get rid of me to easy at all Belle." Adam said as he looked at his wife


	3. Tale as Old as Time

Tale as Old as Time

Back at Auradon Prep during Lunch Ben was sitting with Mal and her friends

"So how are your parents dong Ben?" Eveie asked as she looked at Ben and then she smiled at him

"Um well my dad isn't in the kingdom at the moment maybe he might be back by now I don't know at all. And my moms father just died this morning so my mom is upset today." Ben said as he looked at Evie and smiled.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos all gasped at this news

"Wait didn't he die way before you were born?" Jay asked as he sighed and looked at Ben

" No he didn't Jay" Ben said as he looked at Jay

"Then why did you father let you mother go back to the village if she was supposed to be trapped in the castle for the rest of her life?"

" Well yes but that was when my grandfather was sick but her recovered eventually my mother came back for my father because she loved and still does love him. Anyway , how do you know so much about my parents past?" Ben asked as he looked at Evie

"They make us read things and I was reading Beauty and the Beast that is how I knew" Evie said as she smiled.

"Oh wow ok" Ben said as he looked at Evie

Everyone looked at Evie with a confused expression on their faces

"What I liked their story except for Gaston" Evie said as she smiled

"Well I am sorry for your family's loss Ben could you please tell your mother that I am sorry for her loss I may be a Villain Kid but I still have a heart." Eveie said as she smiled

"I Will let her know Evie" Ben said as he smiled

The school bell rang, it was time to go back to their classes so Ben, Mal, Eveie, Jay, and Carlos all went to Class back at the castle.


	4. Memories from the Past

Memories From the Past

"Hey my Queen what are you doing now?" Adam asked as he looked at Queen Belle and he smiled at her.

"Looking at some photos that my father had painted when I was a little girl he was very creative I loved that about him. I really can't believe that he is really gone I don't mean like to an inventors fair I mean gone for good." Queen Belle said as she cried again.

Adam pulled Queen Belle into a hug and gave her a kiss on the top of her head

"I know it's hard dealing with heartache, But it will get better later in the future I promise I went through the same thing when my mother died, But remember I was a lot younger then you when I lost my mother." Adam said as he sighed

"I know you were young how old were you again when your mother died?" Queen Belle asked as she looked at her husband

Adam put his arm around Queen Belle and he sighed

"I was 10 years old so I was a lot younger than you" Adam said as he looked Belle and smiled at her

"At least you knew who your mother was I never even knew my mother." Queen Belle said as she sighed

"Oh right you told me she died of the plague when you were a baby" Adam said as he sighed and looked at Belle.

"I have to plan a funeral for my father but there is a problem" Queen Belle said as she sighed and looked at Adam.

"What is wrong dear?" Adam asked as he sighed

"He said to me when he dies he wants to be buried next to my mother and I don't know where she is buried he never showed me where she was buried at." Queen Belle said as she sighed

"Oh ok so in the village there are two Graveyards one is behind the church and the other one is kind of near the Village Library." Adam said as he smiled

"My mother liked to read a lot so do you think she might be buried near the Library?" Queen Belle asked as she looked at Adam.

"Might be come on My queen lets go." Adam said as he pulled Queen Belle up from the couch gently

Queen Belle Got off the couch and followed her husband out of the room

"Um Adam where are we going?" Queen Belle asked as she looked at her husband

"Going to find out where your mother is buried at so we can bury your father with her" Adam said as he looked at his wife

"Um Ok Adam" Queen Belle said as she continued to follow her husband.

Queen Belle and Adam past Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts

"Cogsworth Belle and I are going out for a little bit we should be back soon" Adam said as he looked at them


	5. Ending

Ending

Back at Auradon Prep after school was over Ben was walking with Mal and Evie Jay and Carlos were at practice.

"Well I have to go see how my mother is doing later girls" Ben said as he looked at them

"Later Ben" Mal and Evie said at the same time

Ben left Mal and Evie were walking to their dorm room.

"This is a feeling that I never felt before Evie." Mal said as she looked at Evie

"What feeling Mal?" Eveie asked as she looked at Mal

"Hurt and sorry for Ben and his family I never felt that before at all but now I do" Mal said as she sighed.

" Your changing a lot Mal ever since we came here" Eveie said as she sighed

Mal and Evie continued to walk down the hall to their room they finally stopped in front of their room door.

"I have homework to do Mal" Eveie said as she sighed

"Same here Evie" Mal said as she sighed

Mal and Eveie walked into their room back at the castle Ben saw Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts

"Hey do you guys know where my parents are at?" Ben asked as he looked at Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth.

"They didn't say where they were going they only said they were going out." Mrs. Potts said as she looked at Ben

"Ok thanks Mrs. Potts" Ben said as he looked at her

"Anytime Ben" Mrs. potts said as she smiled

Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth left Ben went into his bedroom at the Graveyard

"Well here it is My Queen so what is your family's last name?" Adam asked as he looked at Belle and he smiled.

"French" Queen Belle said as she looked at Adam

"And your mothers name?" Adam asked as he looked at his wife

"My Father said her name is Rosella" Queen Belle said as she sighed

Adam and Belle walked around the Graveyard they came up to a tombstone that was old and crumbly

"Here it is Rosella French Died Friday August 13 1982" Adam said as he was reading what was on the tombstone.

"I was only three months old when she died I think this is a perfect place for both of my parents to rest in peace." Queen Belle said as she cried.

Queen Belle put a red rose on her mother's grave

"Tomorrows a brand new day My queen we should start heading back to the castle" Adam said as he gave Belle a kiss.

"Tomorrow I have to start planning a funeral for my father he will be truly missed and so will my Mother They are both in a better place now," Queen Belle said as she put her head on her husbands shoulder.

Queen Belle And her husband walked to the coach and went back to their castle

The End


End file.
